harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Hogwarts-Express
Ich hab mir gerade den Artikel mal durchgelesen. Weiß einer von euch was mit dem Satz/Halbsatz "Der Bahnhof Kings Cross, der von der Autorin ausgewählt wurde (Kings Cross war Bahnhof der Great Northern Railway, der späteren LNER)." ausgesagt werden soll??? (Steht im Film-Abschnitt) LG--Amata (Diskussion) 17:17, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Schau mal hier nach. Der Satz ist ok. Vielleicht den wiki- link einfügen? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:39, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay, also soll das heißen, dass der Bahnhof King's Cross ein Bahnhof/ der wichtigste Londoner Fernbahnhof der LNER war. Den Wiki-Link könnte man einfügen, so stehen bleiben, kann das aber im Artikel trotzdem nicht, das ist nämlich kein Satz. Damit meine ich den Teil vor der Klammer, in der Klammer natürlich schon. Mein Vorschlag: Der Bahnhof Kings Cross, der von der Autorin ausgewählt wurde, war Bahnhof der Great Northern Railway, der späteren LNER. Den Satz würde ich dann auch hinter die Geschichte mit den Farben schreiben, im Moment steht das ja plötzlich mittendrin.--Amata (Diskussion) 22:30, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Dann mach' mal *grins* LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:00, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Fehler Der Bahnhof Kings Cross wurde 1851 - 1852 gebaut. Soweit gut. Man arbeitete aber erst mit 1 Gleis je Fahrrichtung, erweiterte dies bis hin zu 8 Gleisen und baute dann wesentlich später ein 2. Gebäude mit den Gleisen 9 - 11. Damit kann es vor 1855 Evangeline Orpington Amtsende, kein Gleis 9 3/4 gegeben haben. Laut Wikipedia hat JKR mal gesagt, sie habe die Bahnhöfe Euston und Kings Cross verwechselt. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 14:26, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Es war Evangeline Orpington, Ministerin von 1849 bis 1855, die auf die Idee kam, einen versteckten Bahnsteig, der nur von Hexen und Zauberern betreten werden kann, im (von Muggeln) neuerrichteten King‘s Cross Bahnhof einzubauen. (O-Text Pottermore). Vielleicht sollte ich einfach das genau benannte Gleis 9¾ weglassen. Das kann sich auch im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt haben. :Ich hasse Pottermore, nix als widersprüchliche Angaben. Aber, wenn wir es nicht selbst eintragen, haben wir ständig die Änderungen und müssen alles nachprüfen. Werde es mal abändern. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:34, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Lese dir mal den Wikipedia-Artikel zu Kings Cross durch. Da steht ein ganzer Absatz über Potter. Zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 gibt es keine Mauer. Die Gleise liegen direkt an einem Bahnsteig. Da ist es im Film besser gelöst, da rennen sie auf eine Säule zu. Grins ... Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 18:52, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) In den Büchern steht auch nix von Mauer, sondern immer nur Absperrung, die im 3. Band erst als Absperrung bezeichnet wird... dann als Barriere..... dann kippen Harry und Arthur durch eine solide Metallwand (HP 3 S. 77 geb Buch)... in englisch... "he (Arthur) leant casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him. Next moment, the had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto the platform 9¾..... Der Zugang ist im Artikel Gleis neundreiviertel korrekt beschrieben. :Nach heutigen Einschätzungen würde ich "Metallwand" als Übersetzungsfehler ansehen, das " solid metal" bezieht sich auf die Barriere, und bezeichnet nicht eine Metallwand, was meinst du? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 19:36, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC)